Dzielny Agent Kaczor
Dzielny Agent Kaczor lub Przygody Agenta Kupra (ang. Darkwing Duck) jest to serial animowany. W USA emitowany był w latach 1991-1992, w Polsce od 12 marca do 27 sierpnia 1994 r. Serial opowiada o kaczorze, Drake’u Mallardzie, który nocą zamienia się w Robin Ducka i pilnuje porządku w mieście St. Cannar. Często przez niego powtarzane jest hasło: Oj, powieje grozą! (ang. Let’s Get Dangerous!). Pierwsze dwa odcinki tego serialu wyemitowano jako godzinny film pt. „Darkly Dawns The Duck”. Oba te odcinki zostały wyemitowane w Polsce pt. „Roboczy Ranek Robina”. W maju 2006 roku zostało wydane DVD – Darkwing Duck – Volume 1, zawierające 27 odcinków, wraz z pilotażowym Darkly Dawns The Duck. Początkowo tym bohaterem miał być Śmigacz McKwak z Kaczych opowieści. Jednak nie udało się to, natomiast występuje on w serialu jako pomocnik i pilot Robina. Dużym nawiązaniem do Kaczych opowieści jest również pojawienie się Robokwaka. Serial był emitowany w sobotnim bloku Walt Disney przedstawia. Fabuła Zwykły mieszkaniec miasta St. Canard, Drake Mallard wiedzie podwójne życie, gdyż pod jego domem znajduje się tajemnicza siedziba, w której zamienia się w tytułowego bohatera - Robin Ducka. Razem z towarzyszącymi mu: pilotem Śmigaczem McKwakiem (znanym z Kaczych opowieści) i swoją adoptowaną córką - Kwacią, broni miasta przed złoczyńcami i tym samym przeżywa przygody. Postacie thumb|Główni bohaterowie serialu Dobrzy * Drake Mallard/Robin Duck (ang. Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck, w nowej wersji dubbingu Agent Kuper) - główny bohater serialu. Superbohater ubrany na fioletowo. Mieszka w mieście St. Canard i broni go przed złem. Jego prawdziwą tożsamość znają on sam, Kwacia, Śmigacz, Kluch a w ostatnich odcinkach również Morgana McCawber. Nikt inny nie wie, że Drake Mallard to Robin Duck. Jego bronią jest pistolet strzelający gazem. Robin jest leniwy i egoistyczny i myśli że bez problemu pokona każdego złoczyńcę. Ale tak naprawdę często wpada w kłopoty jak chce złapać złoczyńców. Wpadł na pomysł zostania superbohaterem już w gimnazjum, jednak tam wymyślił za długie imię i wybrał nazwę "Robin Duck". Obecnie ma około 40 lat. * Śmigacz McKwak (ang. Launchpad McQuack) - pilot i pomocnik Robina, znany z Kaczych opowieści. Podobnie jak w tamtym serialu jest dosyć niezdarny jak na pilota, ale myśli że jest najlepszym pilotem na świecie. Nie jest zbyt inteligentny. W odcinku Tiff of the Titans okazuje się, że Śmigacz już nie pracuje dla Sknerusa McKwacza, kiedy mówi że Cyfron i on obaj pracowali dla tego samego faceta. Sam Sknerus nie pojawia się w serialu. * Kwacia Tapmajer-Mallard (ang. Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard) - od pierwszego odcinka adoptowana córka Robina. Pomaga mu w walce ze złem nawet kiedy on nie chce, a w niektórych odcinkach Kwacia też staje się superbohaterem. Ma np. wcielenie w stroju Robokwaka w którym pokonała byka Bulbę (chociaż z początku się go trochę bała). Inne wcielenie Kwaci to Quiverwing Quack, ''podobne do Robin Hooda. Jednak jej pierwsze wcielenie to ''Crimson Quackette, w które się wcieliła kiedy Robin Duck zaginął. Jednak Crimson Quackette pojawiła się tylko jednym odcinku, a później została zastąpiona przez pozostałe wcielenia Kwaci. Interesuje się sportem, a jako broni używa kija do hokeja. Ma około 9 lat. Nie lubi kiedy jej ojciec nie zabiera jej na misje, ale Robin uważa że nie powinna walczyć ze złoczyńcami bo jest za młoda i niedoświadczona w walce ze złem. Jej dziadek był wynalazcą którego zabił Bulba i potem porwał Kwacię aby mu powiedziała o jego tajemnicach aby mógł je ukraść. Ma charakter dosyć podobny do ojca, ale jest od niego mniej leniwa i egoistyczna. Nie lubi, kiedy się ją traktuje jak małe dziecko. * Kluch Poplątaniec (ang. Honker Muddlefoot) - sąsiad Drake'a i najlepszy przyjaciel Kwaci. Jest nieśmiały ale bardzo mądry i często konstruuje jakieś wynalazki. Jest młodszy od Kwaci, na początku serialu ma 8 lat. * Pan Poplątaniec (ang. Herb Muddlefoot) - ojciec Klucha. * Pani Poplątaniec (ang. Binkie Muddlefoot) - matka Klucha. * Tank Poplątaniec (ang. Tank Muddlefoot) - starszy brat Klucha. Jest nastolatkiem i największym wrogiem Klucha. Jest niezbyt inteligentny. * Cyfron Liczypiórek/Robokwak (ang. Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck) - superbohater w zbroi, także z Kaczych opowieści. Razem z Robinem, Śmigaczem, Kwacią, Morganą i kilkoma innymi tworzy grupę Kaczki sprawiedliwości. Często dochodzi do kłótni pomiędzy nim a Robinem. Obaj nie znają swoich prawdziwych tożsamości. * Morgana McCawber - czarodziejka, dziewczyna Robina (i Negaducka). * Gąsior Gęgacz - (ang. J. Gander Hooter) stary dyrektor agencji S. H. U. S. H. * Vladimir Grizzlikow - agent S. H. U. S. H., asystent Gęgacza. Zajmuje się głównie brudną robotą, a szef lepiej traktuje Robina. Z tego powodu początkowo nie przepadał za Robinem i jego przyjaciółmi. * Stegmatt - (ang. Stegmutt) kaczor który zamienił się w stegozaura, członek Kaczek sprawiedliwości. Nie jest zbyt inteligentny. Dawniej pracował jako woźny w muzeum. * Neptunia - ryba, która także należy do Kaczek sprawiedliwości. Jest strażniczką wody. Źli * Negaduck - główny wróg Robina i jego złe alter ego z innego wymiaru, zwanego Negaverse. Przywódca Przerażającej Piątki. Powstał w odcinku Negaduck, w którym Megawolt trafił Robina i uformowało się dwóch Robinów - Posiduck (ten dobry) i Negaduck (ten zły). Jest podobny do Robina, ale jego kolory są żółte i czerwone. * Elmo Sputterspark/Megawolt (ang. Elmo Sputterspark/Megavolt) - dawny kolega Drake'a z gimnazjum, później członek Przerażającej Piątki. Ma moc strzelania prądem, po tym jak dotknął elektrycznej kuli. Oczywiście nie ma pojęcia, że Robin Duck to jego kolega z gimnazjum. * Doktor Reginald Krzaczor (ang. Dr Reginald Bushroot) - zły botanik zamieniony w roślinę za pomocą metamorfozy, członek Przerażającej Piątki. Jego pomocnikami są rośliny, najczęściej te trujące. Ma dziewczynę, Rhodę Dendron. Jest trzecim najczęściej pojawiającym się złoczyńcą, po Megawolcie i Negaducku. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych złoczyńców nie jest zupełnie zły. * Bad Powódź/Likwidator (ang. Bud Flud/(The) Liquidator) - wodny potwór, członek Przerażającej Piątki. Dawniej był reklamowcem, a później zamienił się w wodnego potwora przypominającego z wyglądu psa. Często mówi dialogi przypominające slogany reklamowe. * Szafranek (ang. Quackerjack) - zwariowany złodziej tworzący zabawki, członek Przerażającej Piątki. Jego prawdziwe imię jest nieznane. Jego ulubioną zabawką jest jego banan, który się w oryginale nazywa Mr. Banana Brain. Z wyglądu (ale nie z zachowania) przypomina Jokera, jednego z wrogów Batmana. W komiksie The Duck Knight Returns Negaduck niszczy banana i od tej pory Szafranek staje się sprytny i inteligentny, a także drugim przywódcą Przerażającej Piątki, ale kończy się tym że sam zostaje zamieniony w zabawkę. * Bulba (ang. Taurus Bulba) - zły byk, który porwał Kwacię w pierwszym odcinku, ale Robin ją uratował i pokonał go. Były agent F. O. W. L. Jest najniebezpieczniejszym wrogiem Robina. Później zostaje ożywiony jako cyborg, gdzie stał się jeszcze niebezpieczniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Zabił rodziców i dziadka Kwaci, ale pokonał go najpierw Robin, a później Kwacia. * Zakuty Dziób (ang. Steelbeak) - główny agent agencji F. O. W. L. Jego imię pochodzi od charakterystycznego metalowego dzioba. Jest ubrany jak dżentelmen. Wydaje się być zakochany w Amoni Próchno. * Amonia Próchno (ang. Ammonia Pine) - członkini agencji F. O. W. L. Nie cierpi brudu. Ma siostrę, która jest jej zupełnym przeciwieństwem i która kocha brud. * Tuskertinni - mors, którego głównym celem jest nie pokonanie Robina, ale zrobienie jak najlepszego filmu. Jego pomocnikami są pingwiny. * Moliarty - kret, szalony naukowiec który mieszka w bardzo wysokiej wieży. * Darkwarrior Duck - złe alter ego Robina z przyszłości. Jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny niż Negaduck. Ma czerwone oczy. Nie przepada za Przerażającą Piątką. Obsada Odcinki Ciekawostki * Podczas czołówki serialu, w domu Drake’a Mallarda możemy zobaczyć fotele zmieniające go w Robin Ducka. * Żołnierze zwani „Eggmani” – pomocnicy Zakutego Dzioba w odcinku „''Water Way To Go" noszą berety identyczne z beretem Kaczora Donalda. * Most, w którym mieszka Robin to parodia mostu Golden Gate, co szczególnie widać podczas napisów końcowych. * Byk Bullba jest parodią Ala Capone. * Miasto St.Cannar jest prawdopodobnie parodią San Francisco, o czym świadczy Most Golden Gate oraz obecność Bullby (Al Capone był osadzony w więzieniu Alcatraz, znajdującym się niedaleko od San Francisco). * Serial pojawił się na antenie Programu 1 TVP dnia 12 marca 1994 roku. Wtedy został wyemitowany odcinek ''Roboczy ranek Robina. Kolejne odcinki serialu były emitowane od 6 do 27 sierpnia 1994 roku. Widzowie liczyli, że będzie więcej odcinków, jednak po emisji 7 z 91 odcinków Program 1 TVP zadecydował o anulowaniu dalszej części serialu ze względu na mroczny jego klimat, niski poziom oglądalności oraz brutalne sceny mające nieodpowiedni wpływ na rozwój fizyczny i psychiczny młodszej widowni. Mimo to serial zdobył popularność m.in. w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Zobacz też * Darkwing Duck * Darkwing Duck * Darkwing Duck ar:البط السري da:Darkwing Duck de:Darkwing Duck - Der Schrecken der Bösewichte en:Darkwing Duck es:Pato Darkwing fi:Varjoankka (TV-sarja) fr:Myster Mask it:Darkwing Duck pt-br:Darkwing Duck ru:Чёрный Плащ (мультсериал) sv:Darkwing Duck zh:狡猾飛天德 Kategoria:Seriale